The present proposal focuses on the socialization styles and interactional strengths of Mexican-American families. The proposed research is a longitudinal study which will examine the relationship between patterns of information- and behavior-regulation in parent-child interactions and various measures of the children's cognitive, social and school performance. The identification of interaction patterns between children and parents which are positively related to the children's cognitive and social development will provide the basis for planning eventual interventions founded on the strengths of Chicano families rather than on models adopted from other cultural groups.